


here is where you’ll stay

by Leocht (mayibetriumphant)



Series: Shatterpoints [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/pseuds/Leocht
Summary: The Battle of Grandfather’s Shoulder goes sideways.
Series: Shatterpoints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877410
Kudos: 17





	here is where you’ll stay

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably won’t be too shippy for a lot of reasons.

“We cannot win this battle.”

“ _ They  _ cannot, but we can.”

Their casualties have been massive, devastating—shameful, even. Less than seventy clones, and two Jedi, no matter how talented can’t go up against Grievous and 500 droids.

“Grandfather’s Shoulder stands between us and them.”

A massive hill, that was once home to her old master’s clan, before they were wiped out. 

“The land is already destabilized from aerial bombardment. If we could break it on one of the faults…”

“We could trigger a chain reaction that would crush Grievous’ army.” Literally.

“Obi…”

He smiles a cold, joyless smile. “I know.” But if they are to die, better to save what’s left of their men and the city just beyond the tree line than to keep running.

Depa presses her forehead to his. “We’ll have to do it quickly.”

“Then let’s not waste time, my dear.”

There will be no escape for them this time. All the many threads that connect this moment to the future end at the same point.

Obi-Wan squeezes his old friend’s hand. “Together?”

“Together.”


End file.
